MS-12 Gigan
|production = Limited Production |usage = Artillery |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = Gigan - Front.png;Front (Standard) Ms-12-back.jpg;Rear (Standard) Gigan0 - Front.png;MSX Colors MSUC36 MOBILE SUITS OF NEO ZEON(from Mobile Suit Gundam UC);Video |transformable = No |designation = MS-12 |OfficialName = Gigan ギガン |headheight = 13.9 |height = 16.2 |emptyweight = 71.1 |weight = 101.3 |powerplant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 736 |propulsion = 3 x Wheels, 4 x Auxiliary Thrusters |propRocketThrusters = 48000~Total |maxaccel = 0.47 |maxspeed = 90~Ground |paccommodation = Pilot and Gunner~in two seat cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Pezun;Pezun Asteroid Base |first = 0079 |last = 0096 |operator = Principality of Zeon, Sleeves, Mass-Divers |optionalEquipments = 2 x Large Propellent Booster~Sleeves Use |armaments = 180mm Recoilless Gun 120mm 4-barrel Machine Gun Claw Arm |optionalFixedArmaments = Mega Gatling Gun~Sleeves Use |series = MS-X, Gundam Build Divers~10 |mechdesigner = Kunio OkawaraMS-X, Hajime KatokiMSG-UC }}The MS-12 Gigan was a Principality of Zeon prototype artillery mobile suit from the official MS-X mobile suit variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gigan is a fortress defense MS, and is practically a moving battery. The lower body does not have a feet for walking, and the Gigan's movement is instead done with three wheels and four auxiliary thrusters. The cockpit is a double-seat type to accommodate the pilot and a gunner. Its main and most prominent weapon was the 180mm recoilless cannon mounted on the top of the Gigan's head, which served as the weapon of choice for long-range bombardment. For use in close to mid-range combat the Gigan also featured a 120mm four-barrel machine gun mounted in the place of its right forearm. In the year U.C. 0096, the surviving Gigan units were modified by The Sleeves for their own use. The Gigans would be reconfigured for space warfare, this was accomplished by mounting a pair of large propellent boosters on the Gigan allowing it to effectively maneuver in a zero gravity environment. The 120mm four-barrel machine gun was also replaced with the newer Mega Gatling Gun, that was also equipped on their customized MS-21C Dra-C. Armaments ;*180mm Recoilless Gun ;*120mm 4-barrel Machine Gun ;*Claw Arm ;*Mega Gatling Gun Special Equipment & Features ;*Large Propellent Boosters History The Gigan was one of the few Pezun Project mobile suits to actually be produced and see use outside of Pezun. The Gigan was mass-produced in small quantities and sent to many of the Principality of Zeon's bases for use as guard and defense units. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits survived and would be used by "The Sleeves" during the third of the major Neo-Zeon Movements. Due to the fact that The Sleeves lacked the resources to compete with the Earth Federation's production capabilities, they deployed any mobile suit they could get a hold of, even outdated machines as far back as the One Year War. These mobile suits would feature modified weaponry and propulsion systems and were also repainted in a new green color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Picture Gallery MS-12(GIGAN).jpg|Gigan (MS-X version): front view ms-12-3.jpg|Gigan in alternate color scheme ms12_p01.jpg|U.C. 0096: Gigan (Sleeves Custom), equipped with Mega Gatling Gun Gigan-BO2.png|Gigan (Battle Operation 2) Notes & Trivia *It should be noted that the Gigan was originally slated to appear in the original Mobile Suit Gundam anime, but was cut out when the series was reduced from 52 episodes to 43. In one of Tomino's trademark ironic twists, the original script for the series called for a Gigan with an unnamed pilot to destroy the RX-78-2 Gundam, rather than Char Aznable's MSN-02 Zeong as depicted in the final animated version. *A non-canon space version of the Gigan called MS-R12 Rick Gigan is briefly shown in the manga Mobile Suit Vs. Giant God of Legend: Gigantis' Counterattack. References Gigan Sleevs.jpg|Gigan (Sleeves Version) External links *MS-12 Gigan on MAHQ.net ja:ギガン